


The Breaking of Us

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Jazz origin ficlet?, M/M, Mech Preg, inflicted harm, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last tender moment before it was stained in energon. A Jazz origin story.. if you squint at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This short little drabble is probably among some of the darkest that has come forth from my mind so far... The bunny was born from the thought of the whole Meister/Jazz thing and the whole possibility of Jazz having been a former Decepticon. The whole basis for this story is that Jazz was never really a whole sparkedly Decepticon at spark... and in an instance of stupidity/redemption he let it slip where Shockwave's lab was, allowing multiple prisoners/lab rats to escape, including a certain set of twins... Anyways this ficlet is from the aftermath...

The Breaking of Us

.

.

.

Meister basked in the afterglow of their coupling, his servo gently caressing Soundwave's helm, caressing the host mecha's slightly bulging protoform. The life within his partner's chassis fluttered. He smiled warmly as he felt the little sparks call out to him and their carrier.

"We should bond." he said as he yet again brought up the somewhat taboo topic. "It would be good for them..." He murmured as he leaned forward to kiss the flesh over where his sparklings were growing. "Good for us." he said as he kissed his way up his lover's chassis. He labored kisses over Soundwave's spark chamber, and on up to his neck.

Servos gently pulled his helm up to gaze into equally red optics. Meister gazed into his lover's optics and almost froze at the cold harshness held there. Meister sat up and blinked at him. "Soundwave?" he whispered as his lover's EM field shifted from love to something more clouded, more indiscernible.

Soundwave said nothing as he sat up, his panels snapping shut with an audile click that echoed in the now silent berthroom.

"Sou-"

"I told you no."

Meister frowned. "I don't see why-"

Soundwave turned his gaze away from Meister. "I can not."

"But-"

"He knows the truth." A cold feeling sank into the bottom of his tanks at those words. "He know that you are the one who allowed the Autobots to find Shockwave's lab."

"But how-?"

Soundwave said nothing as he picked up his discarded visor, returning it to it's proper place. "I had no choice." Soundwave said quietly. "I have no choice." he said before he pulled a thin blade from his subspace.

Meister was out of the berth within a sparkbeat as he stared at the former gladiator. "You don't have to do this."

"It's you or them." came the cold reply. Meister could tell that the other's coding was dictating him at this point, unseeing in the other possible options. Soundwave got to his pedes, his frame tense as he tightened his grip on his blade as he faced Meister.

Meister resigned to trying to reason with his lover despite the pointlessness of it. "How about neither? We could flee. Get out of here and go to some neutral city-"

"Soon there will be no neutral cities."

"Then an off world colony. Soundwave please think about this." Meister pleaded as the taller bot came to stand in front of him. "Please... reconsider this." he said as he slowly reached to take the blade. "You know I love you... Just like I love them." the saboteur rubbed his other servo over Soundwave's gestation tanks. "Please."

Soundwave sagged slightly at his words, leaning forward to kiss Meister's helm.

"That's it. That's my mech..."

"I'm sorry."

Meister's optics widened in time to see the knife coming...

.

.

.

"Skywarp: Will do as ordered." Soundwave said monotonously as he glared through his visor at the purple seeker.

"I don't see why I have to do this. Wouldn't it be better to dump the traitor straight into the smelter?"

"Skywarp: Questions Lord Megatron's orders?"

"Alright, alright don't get your panels in a knot, I'm going." Skywarp grumbled as he picked up the broken and leaking polyhexian. Soundwave stared at the mech in the seekers arms, his spark heavy and weak, as he stared into that now scarred opticless face before the two winked out of sight. He shuttered his optics, a slow tear of solvent leaking down the side of his hidden face as he pulled the beautiful red optics that he had fallen in love with out from his subspace. His spark clenched painfully at the sight them.  
**  
:Soundwave. Have you dispatched the traitor?:**

 **:Objective~ is done.:** Soundwave's servo tightened around the energon stained optics.  
**  
:Bring me your proof in the next few breems and I'll consider not giving your pitspawn to Shockwave to replace those that your _lover_ set free.:**

 **:Lord Megatron~ Will be satisfied.:** Soundwave cut the transmission as a cold settled in his overstressed spark. Two little flutters tried to comfort him, and a steely determination settled over him as he ran a hand over his chassis. They were all he had left of Meister... The last vestiges of their love... their broken love...

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long later a broken, leaking, opticless, naked mech would be found on the outskirts of Iacon taken in for both medical assistance and for interrogation.... Eventually Meister would change his name to Jazz... *whistles innocently*


End file.
